


Анамнез

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Suicide Notes, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: Аспекты любви и ненависти в рамках этих взаимоотношений определяются двумя сложившимися исторически истинами: без хирургов анестезиологи остались бы без работы, и наоборот — поскольку весь достигнутый в хирургии прогресс стал возможен благодаря анестезиологии.PS Если думаете, что это про клинику, вы ошибаетесь. Не сильно, но ошибаетесь. Здесь про отношения, потери и первую любовь.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Первые две главы – описание прошлого, что-то вроде предыстории. Основной сюжет начинается именно с третьей главы.

Я до последнего надеялся, что он все-таки придет… Неужели так действительно будет лучше? Так, хватит грустить, это же Эш! Он никогда не изменится.

В аэропорту было как обычно — шумно и оживленно. Люди спешат куда-то, стоят в очередях или же сидят в кафе, проводя время ожидания за чашечкой кофе. Аэропорт — это место, которое каждый день слышит сотни слов прощаний, обещаний и видит тысячи поцелуев тех, кто наконец-то вернулся домой. Место, что разделяет небо и землю лишь одним взглядом.

— Не переживай ты так, Эйджи, — мужчина уверенно похлопал по плечу парнишки. — Когда увижу его, то передам, что ты был расстроен. Пусть совесть помучает!

— Спасибо, Макс, но не стоит. Я рад, что с ним все хорошо, что все это закончилось. Даже проведя столько времени вместе, я так и не смог понять, что же у него на душе, какие чувства он скрывает…

— Ну-ка, хватит о таком думать! Конечно, жалко, что вы не можете остаться еще ненадолго, я бы вас на свадьбу пригласил.

— А, точно, я рад за тебя! Джессике очень повезло с тобой.

— Да скорее мне с ней!

Эйджи не хотел покидать Америку. Несмотря на все опасности и трудности, он получил нечто большее. Новые друзья, удивительная поездка в Кейп-Код и Лос-Анджелес, открытие для самого себя абсолютно другой жизни. Он старался не думать о грустном, но мысли сами лезли в голову. Словно серые кошки, крадущиеся в темноте. Уже пройдя стойку регистрации, Эйджи услышал до боли знакомый голос.

— Готов поспорить, ты думал, что я не приду.

— Эш! Да, да… Я правда так думал!

— Ох, японцы такие сентиментальные. Или ты один такой?

Подождать секунду, позволив уловить робкое дыхание, и сказать слова, что останутся непонятыми. Они просто обнялись, как старые друзья, но в их сердцах были чувства возлюбленных. Их глаза засверкали так ярко то ли от счастья, то ли от слез. Эш ни за что бы не упустил эту возможность — увидеть Эйджи и сказать ему «прощай», до последнего не веря в происходящее, а после все-таки принять это и отпустить.

— Что теперь будешь делать, Эш?

— Возьму в свои руки дела старика. Для начала нужно подчистить эту грязную историю, больше не хочу совершать преступления, да и вряд ли я стану заниматься политикой. А может вообще учиться пойду. На анестезиолога, чтобы потом работать вместе с тобой. Не знаю, правда. Вопросов много, ответов еще меньше. А что насчет тебя?

— Продолжу заниматься фотографией, как Ибэ-сан, ну а вообще хочу спасать людей. Я рассказывал тебе.

— Ты будешь прекрасным хирургом, Эйджи, ведь ты уже спас многих. Меня, например.

— Ахах, ну перестань!

— А еще у тебя прекрасные фотографии. Отправишь мне несколько из своего родного города? Гидзумо, кажется…

— Нет же! Идзумо. Вполне возможно, что ты выучишь японский.

— А ты — английский.

Они не могли отвести взгляд друг от друга, цепляясь за последние секунды. Пока, Эйджи! До встречи, Ибэ-сан! Возвращайтесь в Америку как можно скорее! Наверно, весь аэропорт слышал эти слова от парней из банды Эша, которые стали друзьями для японского мальчика. Уже находясь по ту сторону места расставания, они все еще чувствовали тепло друг друга, пускай и через стекло. Времени почти не осталось, но им хватило и этого. Казалось, что оно специально замедлило ход ради них. Невольные пленники расстояния — Эш Линкс и Эйджи Окумура.

У них останутся воспоминания. Прощаться всегда тяжело, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда состоится следующая встреча, да и состоится ли вообще. Все так эфемерно и недосягаемо. Странно. И что-то тихо скребется на душе, не давая погрузиться в океан равнодушия, где тонут все медленно выцветающие чувства.

Эйджи растворил свои мысли в облаках, постепенно отдаляясь от земли, где Эш стоял и смотрел вдаль, в это бесконечное небо. Они дали обещание. Они верили, что исполнят его.

— Я знаю, что ты вернешься… Эйджи.

— Я знаю, что ты будешь ждать меня… Эш.


	2. Их решение

Минуты расставания постепенно превращались в часы, из которых складывались дни, медленно переходящие в месяцы в течение нескольких лет. Жизнь продолжается независимо от человеческих чувств и желаний, и как бы нам ни было больно, все, что мы можем, это принять сожаления и продолжить идти вперед в поисках своего пути.

Эш часто приходил в библиотеку и садился именно на место Эйджи, пытаясь заполнить пустоту в душе хоть какими-то теплыми воспоминаниями. Он с нетерпением ждал писем от Эйджи каждый месяц. Поздним вечером Эш садился возле окна, смотрел на огни города, что тонет в темноте, и читал истории от друга из страны восходящего солнца, отложив на стол слегка потрепанный конверт и фотографии, промокшие от слез. Ему не хватало Эйджи. Эта боль ощущалась так, словно сердце пытается вырваться из грудной клетки снова и снова, пока не оцепенеешь. Именно так Эш понял одну простую истину. Время не лечит. Оно лишь затягивает раны, оставляя шрам на холодной коже. Эш лишь хотел вновь почувствовать себя абсолютно свободным. Мальчишкой, бегущим по золоту полю.

Закончив дела Гольдзине, Эш по-настоящему задумался о своем будущем. Медицина стала единственной ниточкой и возможностью вновь встретиться с Эйджи. Эш поступил в Гарвард на отделение лечебного дела. Он безупречно сдал экзамены и практически сразу стал лучшим студентом благодаря обширным знаниям в области химии и биологии. Конечно, еще предстояло многому научиться, но Эш был готов к этому. Все свободное время он посвятил изучению болезней, особенностей иммунитета и строения тела. Погруженный в дела, Эш забывал забирать письма с почты, поэтому их стали приносить прямо к нему домой. С каждым днем времени на прочтение становилось все меньше, а письма просто продолжали пылиться в коробке. Фотографии, пожелания, вопросы и приглашения. Но скоро и они перестали приходить на имя Эша Линкса. Иногда по ночам он не ложился спать, пока не встанет солнце, постоянно думая о том, что было сделано не так, а иногда он плакал настолько сильно, что засыпал лишь в девять утра.

Спустя семь лет Эш забыл про Эйджи, так же, как и забыл про все непрочитанные письма. Он решил больше не оставаться в Нью-Йорке. В этом городе ничего нет, только пережитки прошлого. Но куда податься? Эш получил хорошую квалификацию и мог бы поехать куда угодно, но он решил остаться в Америке рядом с теми, кому он еще дорог. Выбор пал на Лос-Анджелес, город, в котором живет Макс со своей женой и теперь уже двумя детьми. Там Эш устроился на работу в одну из лучших клиник — медицинский центр Рональда Рейгана.

— Привет, Макс. Я принес немного сладкого для Майкла и Роуз. А где они?

— Ты как всегда, просил же, не надо. Джесс ушла с ними в парк. Думаю, скоро вернутся.

— Старушка решила погулять. Хм, я думал, ей тяжело, а оказывается нет!

— Хватит стоять в дверях, проходи. Ты, главное, ей такое не скажи.

Макс стал для Эша отцом, который готов помочь в любой момент, и другом, которому можно рассказать все на свете. После всей истории с наркотиком Макс получил более высокую должность в издательстве и даже смог написать книгу. Его жизнь очень сильно изменилась, ведь он понял, что нужно ценить и беречь свое счастье и любовь, пока они рядом. Вместе с Джессикой они начали новую жизнь и решились на второго ребенка. Эш всегда поддерживал друга и стал «старшим братом» для его детей.

Жизнь продолжается, но даже она способна удивлять.

На следующий день всему персоналу хирургического отделения сообщили, что к ним переведут молодого специалиста из Японии, успешно прошедшего практику в Европе. Эш не понимал, как такое возможно. Спустя столько лет они наконец-то встретятся. Эта новость пронзала до боли в сердце, зажимая его в тиски ребер, и стремительный шум врывался в сознание. Пальцы охватывали прохладную рукоять, от прикосновения к которой бросает в дрожь, а слезы медленно катились по лицу, ведь где-то глубоко в памяти это имя еще существовало.

— Окумура Эйджи. Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи… спустя столько лет…

* * *

Когда Эйджи вернулся домой, то не мог перестать говорить про Америку. Люди и города, что бесповоротно влюбляют в себя, неповторимый менталитет их жизни и полная отдача своему делу. Именно к этому и стремился Эйджи. Сестра даже в шутку спросила, почему он не остался, раз там так хорошо, на что Эйджи ответил, что еще рано. И так у него появилась определенная цель — уехать туда и остаться там навсегда. Эйджи углубился в изучение естественных наук, чтобы добиться совершенства. Мало быть хорошим студентом, нужно уметь применять полученные знания. Никто раньше не видел Эйджи настолько серьезным, но родители были рады и искренне верили в него.

Большую часть времени Эйджи читал книги, готовился к тестам и экзаменам, проходил практику, но несмотря на это он всегда находил время для письма. Лишь одна мысль о том, что Эш будет читать это, согревало его сердце. Иногда приходили и ответы, но это было крайне редко. Вскоре Эйджи перестал вкладывать свои чувства и мысли в эти письма, они стали сухими и безжизненными. Между ними пропадала связь. Расстояние одержало победу. Каждую ночь Эйджи скучал по теплу родных рук, но он продолжал верить, что рано или поздно это холодное время закончится.

— Ты уверен, что справишься там один?

— Ну мам, мне уже двадцать шесть. Конечно справлюсь!

— Америка… Это же так далеко… Мы с папой не сможем даже приехать к тебе.

— Правильно, не нужно, потому что я сам буду приезжать, а также звонить каждый день по возможности. Все-таки большая разница во времени. Я так давно мечтал получить работу там, и вот, меня приняли. Я бы ни за что не упустил такую возможность!

— Это же из-за твоего друга, да?

— Что?! Нет! А… Откуда ты знаешь?

— Береги себя, Эйджи. И постарайся приехать хотя бы в следующем месяце.

Эйджи закончил Киотский университет, дважды был в Германии на практике, но пока решил остаться в Японии. Он долго не мог выбрать клинику, в которой хотел бы работать. Папа посоветовал рассмотреть вариант уехать заграницу, хотя мама долго не могла дать разрешение на это, но все-таки сдалась. Эйджи вспомнил про обещание Эша и не мог поверить, когда нашел его в списке врачей одной из клиник Лос-Анджелеса. Родители были очень удивлены, что их сын собрался в Америку. Его решительность была непоколебима, поэтому они отпустили его, понимая, что скорее всего это навсегда.

Говорят, города горят чужой любовью. Той самой, что охватывает раз и навсегда. Пройдя по извилистой дороге, затянутой петлей, хочется остановиться, задать вопросы самому себе — а куда и зачем я иду? Ждут ли меня там? Выкрикнув в пустоту, срывая голос, больше не захочется влюбляться вновь. Больше не хочется испытывать всю боль и страдания от новых людей. И когда все эти пути приведут тебя в никуда, ты поймешь, что пора возвращаться домой. В тот самый город, где тебя ждет твоя первая любовь.

— С нетерпением жду нашей совместной работы, анестезиолог Эш Линкс.


	3. 7 лет спустя

Так сложно, просто невыносимо наблюдать за движением жизни. Постоянный поиск смысла заводит в тупик и закаты на фоне прожитых лет, которые все больше отдают пылью и неизбежностью.

В клинике был полный ажиотаж, ведь всем было интересно какого нового хирурга к ним переведут в отделение, да еще и иностранца. Эйджи чувствовал волнение, но его уверенность в себе была куда сильнее. Он сразу познакомился со всеми, и даже приглянулся нескольким медсестрам, и понимая, что вряд ли в первый день ему дадут пациента, решил осмотреть клинику. Пройдя по коридору, он заглянул в несколько палат, представился, задал несколько вопросов и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления. Правда его заинтересовала одна старушка, поэтому он решил немного задержаться. Эйджи был немного расстроен, ведь он так и не встретил Эша. Наверно, он присутствует на операции или же у него выходной…

— Миссис Олсен, больше вам не придется есть каши в нашей столовой, потому что вы едете домой, — радостным голосом сообщил Эш, зайдя в палату старушки. Там же был и Эйджи. Казалось, что сердце выскочит наружу от учащенного сердцебиения, но нужно было держать себя в руках, поэтому он промолчал. Эш чувствовал то же самое, но все-таки продолжил беседу с пожилой женщиной. — Поскольку все прошло успешно, жизненные показатели в норме, то мы вас выписываем. Года два-три еще точно проживете!

— Спасибо, сынок. А я погляжу, вы знакомы друг с другом, — хитро спросила старушка, поглядывая на двух врачей.

— А, ну да… Вроде того, — неуверенно ответил Эйджи.

— Ну ничего, теперь часто будете на работе видеться.

— Конечно, миссис Олсен, именно так.

Они вместе закончили осмотр и вышли из палаты. Эш сказал, что его ночная смена почти закончилась, осталось только отдать медицинские карты. Они договорились вечером вместе сходить поужинать и поговорить обо всем, что случилось за последние годы.

* * *

Вечер. Закат. Романтика. Солнце медленно уползало за горизонт, чтобы отдохнуть перед новым днем, в то время как они сидели в уютном ресторане «Providence». Им даже не нужны были темы для разговора, слова находились сами собой. Увлеченные вином они не спешили заканчивать. Наоборот, все только начиналось.

— Знаешь, в свой первый день работы я постиг азы, услышав их от человека, совершенно неизвестного в научных кругах. Три фундаментальных принципа анестезиологии, и звучат они так: всегда проверяй подключение наркозного аппарата к кислороду, того ли пациента будут оперировать и испытывай ненависть к хирургам и более всего к медлительным ублюдкам.

— Вот значит, что ты думаешь о моей работе? — возмущено спросил Эйджи, и Эш заметил, что тот обиделся.

— Я говорю, что мне сказали, и это отчасти правда. Хоть ты и мой друг, ты все же хирург. На работе у нас с тобой совершенно другие отношения, — ответил Эш, поправляя волосы левой рукой, а правой помешивая вино в бокале.

— Мне кажется, всем известно о сложностях взаимоотношений наших профессий. Я слышал о методике наркоза по Джонсу. Анестезиолог стоит у ножного конца операционного стола и рассказывает хирургу, как оперировать. Какого хрена они лезут не в свое дело?

— Эйджи, успокойся. Я бы не стал так делать. А тебе уже хватит, — Эш попросил официанта унести вино. — Правду говорят, японцы не умеют пить.

— Понятие пригодности к наркозу — полная чушь. Любому, кто лежит на операционном столе, можно дать наркоз, а вот хирургия — совсем другое дело.

— Знаешь, многие пациенты умирают от кровоизлияния. Существует множество причин, то же переливание несовместимой крови, массивная трансфузия, эфир, гипоксия, поверхностная или слишком глубокая анестезия и далее по списку. Но по факту всегда виноват хирург, ведь в самый последний момент он может случайно задеть сосуд, пока извлекает скальпель, или же выдернуть вместе с тампоном сгустки крови.

— Анестезиологи тоже совершают ошибки. Недоговаривают. Или же говорят в самый критический момент.

— И что же именно?

— «Ты не мог бы провести массаж сердца», «Ты можешь прекратить — ведь пациент мертв» или «Выиграй для меня время, останови кровотечение, чтобы я мог помочь ему».

— Это делается ради вас самих. Бывают ситуации, когда хирурги находятся в замешательстве, потому что потеряли контроль над ситуацией. Никогда и ни о чем не говори хирургу во время операции, потому что он ничего не сможет сделать, а будет только суетиться, ведь анестезиологи свою работу уже выполнили, остальное за ними. Между прочим, мы тоже сталкиваемся с враньем, — последней фразой Эш хотел бы немного отойти от темы, но не вышло.

— Докажи! — Эйджи воскликнул настолько сильно, что его было слышно за соседними столиками.

— «Пациент умрет, если я ничего не сделаю». Как правило, всегда есть пациент, который умирает на операционном столе. Врачи знают о его состоянии, в определенный момент понимают, что у него нет шансов, и остается лишь подождать, чтобы констатировать время смерти, но нет, они продолжают бороться за его жизнь. Просто бессмысленно, ведь ты уже спас тех, кого возможно было спасти. Или же «Я закончу за десять минут, вы можете идти». Каким бы опытным ты ни был, нельзя знать наверняка, сколько времени потребуется. Просто выполняй свою работу. Ну и совсем недавно я слышал, что один умник не сделал пробы на перекрестную совместимость. Угадай, что произошло?

— Отторжение эритроцитов донора антителами реципиента. Да ладно, один случай на тысячу, ну может на сотню.

— Но факт остается фактом, — Эш допил вино, поставил бокал и медленно провел пальцами по губам. — Знаешь, мы могли бы уединиться, и тогда я докажу тебе, что анестезиолог лучше хирурга.

— Ну что ж, я не против, — Эйджи взглянул на собеседника, совершенно не думая о том, что произойдет. Все-таки они оба так долго ждали этого. Ночи, которую они смогут провести вместе.

* * *

Быть счастливым — значит забыться. Заработать клиническую амнезию. Никто не может быть счастливым, пока он помнит всю боль и счастье, что приносили люди на бесполезном отрезке прожитых лет. Эта боль внушает страх. И где-то в глубине души каждый из нас верит, что для него найдется человек, с которым он пройдет весь этот путь до конца, но возможно, это всего лишь страх одиночества, разрывающий на части перед неизбежностью.

Слегка опьяненные они сели в такси и поехали в квартиру Эша. Уже в лифте их охватила страсть, и тогда Эш наклонился и прошептал Эйджи на ушко: «Потерпи немного, сладкий…». Эйджи выхватил ключи из рук Линкса и потащил его к двери. Он только успел вставить ключ и повернуть один раз, как Эш прижал его к стене и страстно поцеловал. Они смотрели друг на друга очень неоднозначно, то смущаясь, то впиваясь в взгляд. Захлопнув входную дверь, Эш привел Эйджи в спальню и попросил немного подождать. Он вернулся вместе веревками и повязкой на глаза, а после тихо сказал: «Доверься мне и ничего не бойся».

Страх. Интрига. Страсть. Эш медленно раздевал Эйджи, проводя руками по телу, которое жаждало ласки и тепла. Осторожные поцелуи оставляли после себя следы на белоснежной коже. Теперь не только глаза утратили способность видеть, но и тело способность сопротивляться. Теперь Эйджи был полностью во власти дикой рыси.

Эш был словно хищник, поймавший добычу. Он не мог сразу наброситься на жертву, не истязав ее, поэтому все действия были осторожными и нежными. Такими, что кровь закипала в венах. Он облизывал член, построенного заглатывая его все глубже и глубже. Эйджи больше не мог сдерживаться, но и сказать он тоже не мог. Количество гормонов было запредельным, но именно из-за них они чувствовали друг друга. Эш и сам был на пределе, но он сдержался в этот момент, а после резко вставил свой член в хрупкое тело Эйджи. Стоны, глухой скрип кровати, слова, произнесенные полушепотом. Даже с завязанными руками Эйджи расцарапал спину Эша до крови, но это не приносило боли. Только наслаждение. Они кончили одновременно, оставляя сперму на шелковых простынях. Эйджи, освободившись от уз, поцеловал своего любимого, поправляя пряди светлых волос. После они молча лежали в темноте. Руки бродили по телу, переплетаясь между собой. Они заключили друг друга в крепкие объятия, боясь отпустить хотя бы на секунду. Семь лет разлуки стали одной ночью на двоих. Все недосказанности превратились в страсть, которая долгие годы требовала усердий и создавала страдания.

Так много вариаций, что выбирать становится не просто сложно, а кажется уже невозможно. Все предрассудки, общественное мнение, недомолвки. Сомнение, что можно со всем справиться самостоятельно, и дело даже не в силе, а в энергии, которая вспыхивает внутри, желая свободы. Наверно именно поэтому мы так любим «счастливый конец», потому что их не бывает в реальности. Не могут люди просто смотреть на звезды и предаваться мгновению, не могут насытиться друг другом. Нет ничего постоянного.


	4. Сопротивление (1)

На часах 7:22. Казалось бы, весь город только отходит ото сна. Первые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь густые облака пастельных оттенков и отражаются в стеклах бесконечных небоскребов, теряясь на дорогах и улицах. Люди, живущие в небольших квартирах и в огромных домах, распахивают окна, впуская прохладу осеннего утра. В это время открываются первые забегаловки, заманивая всех прохожих вывесками и ароматным кофе со свежей выпечкой. Но на самом деле этот город не такой. Он всего лишь умело меняет маски. Ночью — дерзкий, азартный, интригующий. Тот, что захватывает дух. Тот самый, что утопает в роскоши и блеске огней. Город, влюбляющий в себя раз и навсегда. А днем он становится озорным и солнечным, похожим на мальчишку, который радуется лету. Лос-Анджелес. Город на побережье Тихого океана, где и началась история их жизни.

* * *

Эйджи всегда вставал с первыми лучами солнца. Встречать новый день стало для него чем-то вроде ритуала. Сначала нужно отключить будильник, встать и пойти в душ. После этой рутины он готовит себе вкусный завтрак, обычно это салат с креветками и авокадо, пара сэндвичей и кофе. В отличие от Эша, Эйджи предпочитает домашнюю еду заказной. Во время завтрака он читает газету, обычно это всего лишь две-три статьи, иначе можно опоздать на работу. Путь у каждого из них занимал не больше 15 минут, только Эйджи ходил пешком, а Эш приезжал на машине. После той ночи они стали невероятно близки друг к другу, даже в клинике начали подозревать, что у них отношения. Правда обаяние Эша и его великолепная актерская игра сбивали с мысли кого угодно. Котенок и рысь. Именно так называли Эйджи и Эша коллеги из отделения, но казалось, они и сами были не против.

Новый день, а вместе с ним новые удачи и поражения.

Операция на сердце всегда считалась одним из самых сложных хирургических вмешательств. Риск большинства из них меньше 1%, как и при любом другом вмешательстве, но бывают случаи, когда риск больше 80%. На сегодняшний день такие операции делятся на три категории: закрытые, открытые и рентгенохирургические. При первых сердце не затрагивается, при вторых — открывают полости данного органа, при последних работают непосредственно с сердцем благодаря невероятному прогрессу современных технологий.

— Окумура, у нас новый пациент. Интересный случай, между прочим. Возьмешь? А я тебе в пару Линкса поставлю.

— Да, хорошо. А я почему именно я?

— Читал о твоих навыках оперирования. Впечатляет, скажу честно. Вот и посмотрим, насколько ты хорош.

Эйджи дождался Эша, и они вместе пошли к пациенту. По дороге они спорили о диагнозе, просто пытаясь угадать. Победитель сможет загадать желание, а проигравший будет обязан его исполнить. Эйджи прекрасно знал, как правильно собирать анамнез; фактически, опрос больного подразделяется на четыре части: паспортная часть (имя, специальность, место работы, адрес), жалобы (ощущения, которые больной испытывает в связи с наличием у него заболевания), история настоящего заболевания (сведения о начале, развитии и течении заболевания до настоящего дня) и история жизни (биографические сведения, вредные привычки, перенесенные в течение жизни заболевания и наследственность). Для получения полноценной информации от пациента по каждому из разделов требуется, с одной стороны, соблюдения определенных правил, с другой — достаточный объем знаний по этиологии, патогенезу и особенностям симптомологии отдельных заболеваний. Однако Эйджи не хватало уверенности. Эш видел это, и поэтому старался помочь, чем возможно.

— Добрый день, мистер Прайс, — Эш первым зашел в палату и поздоровался с пациентом. Им был Винсент Прайс, мужчина сорока лет с очень серьезным заболеванием сердца. — Вот, это он будет вас оперировать, — и Эш бросил свой взгляд в сторону друга.

— Окумура Эйджи, хирург. Как я правильно понял, операция назначена на семь часов утра. Вы как себя чувствуете? — Эйджи был не в восторге от такой новости, потому что он проиграл спор, но в первую очередь, это была огромная ответственность, внезапно свалившаяся на него.

— Да я в порядке. Не в первый раз уже. Скажите, доктор…

— Я прекрасно понимаю, какие могут быть вопросы, — Эйджи внезапно перебил пациента, понимая, что так будет лучше. — Поэтому давайте так: сначала мне нужно самому все проверить, это касается вашей истории болезни, анализов и прочее, также я хотел бы проверить готовность донорского органа к трансплантации, поэтому я зайду к вам вечером, и мы спокойно все обсудим.

Эйджи вышел из палаты и потащил Эша за собой. Они зашли в ординаторскую, предварительно закрыв дверь на ключ. Хитрая улыбка Линкса и недовольный взгляд Окумуры. Все было как обычно.

— Это нечестно! Ты знал о его диагнозе и ничего мне не сказал! Ты думаешь, что я смогу провести эту операцию?

— Конечно. Поэтому я и попросил отдать его тебе. Все подготовлено, поэтому можешь не беспокоиться. Я тоже буду там присутствовать, — Эш вплотную подошел к Эйджи и прошептал: — А теперь, выполняй мое желание, котенок.

Они осторожно поцеловались, понимая, что они могут быть замеченными через стекло. От таких поцелуев всегда бросает в дрожь, а разум потихоньку погружается в дымку, теряя связь с реальностью. Эйджи покорно опустился на колени, продолжая покрывать тело Эша горячими поцелуями, слегка расстегнув его рубашку. Пальцы аккуратно поглаживать член и все выпирающие на нем вены. Эш схватил Эйджи за волосы, тем самым сдерживая свои стоны. Постепенно слюна смешивалась с прозрачной жидкостью, иногда капая на пол, но Эйджи не останавливался. Он жадно облизывал головку, временами заглатывая настолько глубоко, что сам чуть не кончил раньше времени. И вот, теплая сперма уже стекает прямо на губы Эйджи. Эш дает понять, что нужно сделать, и Эйджи делает. Даже не потому, что проиграл, а потому что сам этого хочет. Съесть все до последней капли. Если бы были возможность и время, Эйджи взял бы Эша прямо на столе в кабинете, ведь они не смогут провести ближайшие ночи вместе.

— Ну что ж, молодец. Увидимся позже, котенок.

Эш нисколько не изменился за это из время. Из всего может найти выгоду для себя. Отчасти, это правда, но на деле он просто владеет информацией, умеет предполагать и делать правильные выводы. Эйджи всегда любил именно эти сильные стороны Линкса. Наверно, пришло время признаться в своих чувствах, но тогда что страшнее — быть отвергнутым или же промолчать?

* * *

— Мистер Прайс, я пришел поговорить с вами о предстоящей операции. Мне показалось, что вы сомневаетесь во мне, или же проблема в другом?

— Нет-нет, Окумура-сан, дело не в этом. Просто… эм… расскажите мне обо всем.

— У Вас дилатационная кардиомиопатия. Другими словами, сердечная мышца «растягивается» из-за увеличения размеров сердца, а сокращения становятся слабее. Если честно, я удивлен, что можно так долго прожить с таким диагнозом.

— А что будет потом? Сколько я проживу?

— В среднем только 50% живут около десяти лет с донорским сердцем. Каждый шестой умирает в течение года после операции, и каждый пятый в течение пяти лет. Это статистика. Я не могу сказать наверняка. После трансплантации вам будут давать препараты, не позволяющих организму отторгнуть донорское сердце.

— Я не хочу… жить с чужим сердцем… Я вообще больше не хочу жить!

— Расскажите мне, пожалуйста. Я сомневаюсь, что смогу помочь, но я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах.

— Ради кого мне жить, сынок? Жена умерла два года назад, а детей у нас нет. Я потерял работу около месяца назад и начал пить. Я просто не знал, что делать. Потом попал сюда и узнал, что мне нужно новое сердце. Ну разве я заслужил его? Отдайте другим, тем, кто действительно борется за свою жизнь…

— Наша работа — помочь всем, кого можно спасти. Не думаю, что вас отдали мне просто так. Да, у вас много плохого случилось за последнее время, но это не повод принимать такие поспешные решения. Я хочу дать вам шанс начать все сначала. Вы позволите мне?

— Но как же… так…

— Операция в семь утра. Я зайду за вами вместе с анестезиологом.

Поздний вечер. Лишь тихое «спасибо» прозвучало в ответ. И этого было достаточно, чтобы понять всю искреннюю благодарность от человека, который потерял все и был готов сдаться, но в последний момент нашел в себе силы жить дальше. Как говорят, если пациент отчаянно борется за жизнь, то врачи бессильны. Эйджи прекрасно понимал таких людей, ведь отчасти Эш был таким же, но он сумел показать ему, что эта жизнь все-таки прекрасна. В этот вечер Эйджи понял, почему он выбрал именно эту профессию. Ради других людей. Ради милосердия и справедливости. Ради Эша.

* * *

Красота в глазах смотрящего. Одно из важнейших клише существования. Это значит, что красота субъективна. То, что нравится одному, может не нравиться другому и наоборот. Если бы мир не был устроен таким образом, все бы влюблялись в одного и того же человека. Это учит тому, что никогда не стоит стыдиться или оправдываться за любовь к кому-то, потому что никто не видит этот мир одинаково.

Этот трудный день наконец-то подходил к завершению. Операция по пересадке сердца длилась почти восемь часов, но все прошло успешно. Эйджи еще долго сидел возле пациента, наблюдая то ли за жизненными показателями, то ли просто смотря в пустоту. Он сидел до тех пор, пока не пришел Эш. Осторожно положив руки на хрупкие плечи обессиленного друга, Эш лишь тихо произнес: «Ты молодец, Эйджи. Я ни разу в тебе не сомневался».

Вечером Эйджи пришел по указанному адресу, который оставил ему Эш. Он даже не представлял, что за сюрприз его ждал. Это место казалось очень знакомым, словно он даже здесь бывал когда-то. Большой светлый дом, в окнах которого горит теплый свет, зеленый дворик с цветами, где дети играют с собакой.

— Он уже пришел, папа! — радостно закричала девочка, смотря на Эйджи.

Из дома вышел Эш, а вместе с ним Макс и Джессика. Эйджи не мог в это поверить. Казалось, он уже забыл Макса, но сейчас на него нахлынули воспоминания, особенно тот трепетный момент прощания в аэропорту.

— Здравствуй, Эйджи. А ты повзрослел, вон какой стал, — сказал Макс, незаметно смахивая слезы.

Этим тихим вечером они сидели за столом с кружкой ароматного чая и тарелкой имбирного печенья. Именно в такие моменты приходит понимания счастья. Это забота, ласка, взаимопонимание, близкие люди и их любовь. В этот момент человек уязвим, ведь он обнажает свою душу. За эти семь лет многое случилось, им бы не хватило и оставшейся жизни, чтобы обо всем рассказать друг другу. Эш заметил, что Макс относится к Эйджи так же, как и к своим детям. Он был ребенком, вернувшимся домой. Маленькая Роуз называла Эйджи «старшим братиком», а Джессика рассказывала о прошедшей свадьбе, о новой работе Макса, о переезде Эша в Лос-Анджелес. Именно в такие моменты чувствуется тепло, ощущение, что ты наконец-то дома.

Позже они все вместе пошли к океану. Они брели по теплому песку, окутанному прогретой водой. Волны жадно съедали все следы, позже разбиваясь о прибрежные скалы. Солнце едва касалось бесконечных вод, унося с собой этот день. Закаты пропитаны грустью, потому что каждый раз вместе с ними уходит часть тебя. Жизнь сулит так много теплых дней, но этот больше не вернется к нам… А дальше остается лишь на чувства, сжать руку в руке и наблюдать со щемящей грустью на догорающий закат.

— Когда-то нас с тобой разделял этот океан, — Эш поднял голову, устремив свой взгляд в небо, и спокойным голосом продолжил: — Я всегда с нетерпением ждал день, когда ты снова будешь рядом со мной. Я ждал и однажды уже просто потерял всякую надежду. Я просил у небес хотя бы еще один раз увидеть тебя. Я понял, что разлука укрепляет чувства. Временами, людям нужно свое пространство, когда ты хочешь быть рядом с ними. Это не значит, что они отталкивают тебя или, что они не хотят общаться с тобой. Иногда, всем нужно немного времени наедине с собой. И каждая секунда, когда вы не вместе, заставит вас ценить друг друга еще больше, когда вы встретитесь снова.

— Я часто оставался наедине с луной и океаном. Мы смотрели на одни и те же вещи по разные стороны земли, мы мечтали об одном и том же, почти сдались, но сумели сохранить эти чувства, — Эйджи искал одобрения во взгляде Эша, но нашел нечто большее, то, что не передается словами. — Каждую ночь я просил забрать меня подальше, я хотел, чтобы ты утер мои слезы…

— Если я побегу к тебе, будешь ли держать меня в своих руках во веки веков? — тихо спросил Эш, посмотрев Эйджи в глаза. — Нам некуда бежать и не свернуть с пути. Я медленно умирал в одиночестве, так долго, пока только мог думать о твоем возвращении. Твои руки всегда были широко раскрыты в ожидании меня, вернувшегося домой.

— Теперь все изменилось. Я приехал к тебе и никуда тебя не отпущу. Я люблю тебя, Эш.

Небеса пели колыбельную солнцу, пеленая его в красный бархат заката. Они смотрели вдаль, едва окутанные прохладным ветром, уносящим все слова. Их руки сплелись воедино прочнее любого алмазного сплава, а губы застыли в сладком поцелуе. Их забытая любовь постепенно возрождалась с нуля, а небеса вернули свой цвет, когда-то давно утерянный.


	5. Сопротивление (2)

Холодное небо, остывшая земля, ветер и старые потрепанные дома. Шепот. Могут ли люди слышать шепот осени? Это шелест листьев, падающих под ноги. Это звон капель дождя, разбивающихся о стекла. Это песня северного ветра, пронизывающего насквозь. Люди слышат, но не слушают. Они не видят, чем обладают. Красота, ясность и спокойствие. Это именно то, что наполняет небо и размывает тьму. Люди. Много людей, куда-то спешащих, не успевающих ловить счастливые моменты своей жизни. Улицы. Бесконечные улицы и дороги, ведущие в никуда. Утро, что начинается где-то в пять или шесть, а вокруг до сих пор стоит тишина, поистине прекрасно. Воздух все еще пахнет ночью и свежестью, однако первые лучи солнца разрезают край земли, окутанный туманом. Так почему люди не слышат шепот осени? Наверно потому, что они живут им, каждым мгновением, хотя бы просто наблюдая за рассветом. Если их спросить, почему небо плачет над городом, покрытым золотом, то, скорее всего, они ответят, потому что это осень в Нью-Йорке.

Волей случая они вернулись в этот знакомый до боли город. В клинике было решено отправить двух лучших врачей отделения на научные конференции: Эйджи — на конгресс с международным участием «Междисциплинарный подход к актуальным проблемам плановой и экстренной абдоминальной хирургии», а Эша — на теорию и практику анестезии и интенсивной терапии. Несмотря на работу у них было десять дней, которые они посвятили друг другу. Стремление постоянно что-то исправить или понять, что так сложно проходить этот путь в одиночку, но идти вместе с кем-то означает отпустить часть себя. Иногда не бывает правильного ответа на вопрос «что я сделал не так?». Не всегда есть правильный путь сделать что-то, и совершенно неважно, какой выбор ты сделаешь, кто-нибудь, в конце концов, тебе скажет, что ты совершил ошибку. Сделай так, чтобы все твои поступки стоили того, чтобы помнить о них. Стоит лишь понять, что сражаясь против самого главного и сильного врага — времени, то в итоге перестаешь чувствовать реальность, но рано или поздно именно оно все расставит на свои места.

Нью-Йорк — это город, на который возлагается огромное количество ожиданий и надежд. Каждое утро они просыпались в нежных объятиях друг друга, вместе готовили завтрак и ехали в Пресвитерианскую клинику, что считалась одной из лучших клиник этого города, где и проходили конференции и практики. В оставшееся время они гуляли по городу, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Кофейни, музеи, библиотека, Чайнатаун, статуя свободы. Все памятные для них места, казалось, еще сохранили частицу былых лет. Многие вещи в этом мире ужасающие, но очень немногие из них представляют реальную опасность. Прошлое может мешать попробовать что-то новое, например, раскрыть себя и показать, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Эш до сих пор колебался в правильности своих поступков. Он не мог отпустить прошлое, не мог простить себя за то, что делал в поисках свободы. Жертва, загнанная в угол, начинает убивать. Это не преступление. Это борьба за жизнь. В сердце не было ни отчаяния, ни пустоты, но что-то сжигало изнутри. Эш всегда оставался сильным, он не позволял себе даже намека на слабость. В первые дни работы на него часто были обращены завистливые, но и презрительные взгляды. Люди говорили за спиной отвратительные вещи, они осуждали его прошлое, не зная всей правды, но слова — это просто слова, и они не могут изменить то, что есть в действительности.

Если говорят, что ты мелкий дождь в теплый летний день, покажи им шторм, бушующий в открытом море.

* * *

В последний день практики в клинику поступил пациент с серьезным сердечным заболеванием. Эйджи, изучив анамнез, решил провести операцию в надежде спасти еще одну жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что со мной! Я умираю, да?!

— Послушайте, мистер Андерсон, — Эш пытался успокоить напуганного мужчину, в то время, как Эйджи вводил двенадцать кубиков морфина. — У вас обнаружена патология аортального клапана, восходящей аорты и дуги, от которых отходят сосуды, питающие головной мозг.

— Но… ведь можно что-то сделать… Я не готов умирать сейчас!

— Ваша жизнь держится на волоске, потому что уже пошло расслоение аорты. Другими словами, небольшой надрыв на стенке сердца может полностью разорваться в любой момент. К сожалению, мы не знаем, как долго она продержится, и поможет ли хирургическое вмешательство в целом. Это огромный риск, потому что… — Эйджи впервые отвечал с дрожью в голосе, потому что знал, что этот человек практически не имеет шанса на долгую жизнь. Возможно, осталось лишь несколько часов.

— Потому что вероятность того, что вы останетесь живы, около двадцати процентов, а это крайне мало, — произнес Эш, продолжая делать записи в медицинскую карту.

Эйджи резко перевел взгляд на Эша, вытолкнул его из палаты и извинился за бестактность перед пациентом. Хоть Эйджи и понимал, что этот человек медленно умирает с каждой минутой, он все-таки дал ему возможность выбрать между отказом и согласием на проведение операции, суть которой заключается в замене пораженных отделов специальными протезами.

— Нельзя быть таким прямолинейным! Прояви хоть немного милосердия, — Эйджи сорвал свой голос на крик, продолжая смотреть на стеклянную дверь, крепко сжимая документы в руках.

— Он должен знать, что умирает, — прошептал Эш, медленно подходя к нему. — Какой смысл давать ложные надежды?

— Но мы должны хотя бы попытаться… Это же наша работа, — Эйджи чувствовал тепло, исходящее от рук Эша, а вместе с ним холодность и стойкость.

— Пойми, мы такие же люди, как и он. Нельзя спасти абсолютно всех. Это ведь твой первый пациент со смертельным диагнозом, не так ли? — Эш смотрел на Эйджи как на младшего брата, которому нужна помощь и защита. — Даже если ты начнешь оперировать, его сердце может не выдержать. Но есть и другой вариант. Он будет уже под наркозом, ты сделаешь первые разрезы, и он умрет от внутреннего кровотечения. Этот случай признают медицинской ошибкой…

— Срочно сюда! Пациенту плохо! — закричала медсестра, что была на обходе, тем самым прервав их разговор.

— У него начался разрыв, — Эйджи до последнего старался не паниковать, но страх затемнял все разумные мысли и сбивал с толку. — В операционную его! И позовите кардиолога!

Привычные, хорошо изученные коридоры клиники в этот раз были бесконечным лабиринтом. В операционной ассистенты подготавливали оборудование, Эш вводил пациента под наркоз, а Эйджи стоял, наблюдая за остальными. Он уже был готов сделать первый разрез, но тело совершенно не слушалось: пальцы онемели от страха, голос стал тихим и дрожащим, а на лице выступил холодный пот. «Эйджи, не трогай его! Давление падает, мы его теряем», — выкрикнул Эш, пытаясь запустить сердце. Времени почти не было, а в погоне за ним можно забыть простую истину — все смертны. Приборы предательски пищали, издавая противный звук, заставляющий всех паниковать, жизненные показатели стремительно падали, приближаясь к нулю, а кардиограмма сокращалась, все больше становясь похожей на прямую линию.

— Пациент мертв от внутреннего кровоизлияния. Констатируйте время смерти — 23:04.

* * *

Время за полночь. В тихих коридорах бродило едва слышимое эхо, а за окном ветер играл с опавшей листвой. Эйджи сидел возле стены и смотрел в окно, через которое едва пробивался лунный свет. Молчание, повисшее в воздухе, было страшнее любого оружия, ведь оно сдавливало изнутри. Душа, плачущая от боли, через пронзительный крик говорит о своей невыносимой боли.

— Эйджи… Мы же знали, что так будет… Пожалуйста, скажи мне хоть что-нибудь.

— Я не смог… ничего сделать… Почему? Почему он умер именно так? Почему у меня?

— По крайней мере он не чувствовал боли. С сердцем шутки плохи, а тут сам диагноз как смертный приговор.

— Почему я ничего не сделал?!

— Эйджи, я скажу тебе кое-что. Люди всегда делают лучшее, на что способны. Осознавая это, потом будет легче найти в себе способность простить себя за собственное несовершенство…

— Несовершенство? Несовершенство?! И это ты мне об этом говоришь?! Тот, у кого руки по локоть в крови?! Эш, да ты вообще слышишь себя? Я же убил его!

— А ну, заткнись! Никто не давал тебе права осуждать меня. Ты его и пальцем не коснулся, потому что я остановил тебя, а значит это не убийство. Это медицина, и так бывает. Ты не единственный, у кого пациент умирает вот так. У меня было также, просто я спокойно к этому отношусь, потому что это моя работа. Прими уже это.

— Ты спокойно относишься к этому, потому что ты умеешь убивать. Ты знаешь, что нужно чувствовать.

— А ты думаешь, я хотел этого?! Эйджи, ты заблуждаешься. Ты думаешь, что видишь мои шрамы? Думаешь, понимаешь мое сердце? Ты не жил, так как я! Ты не пытался вырваться на свободу, потому что уже жил свободно! Просто я научился не обращать внимание на это… Наша работа не позволяет быть такими чувствительными, мы и так делаем все возможное, но не каждого можно спасти.

— А если бы там был я? Ты бы также ответил?! Представь, что ты убил меня, даже не попытавшись спасти… Что бы ты чувствовал тогда?

— Эйджи, я не… совсем не это хотел сказать… Зачем ты так?

— Уже второй раз за сегодня я делаю тебе больно просто потому, что я могу это сделать. Уходи, Эш. Просто свали. Я не хочу видеть тебя. Оставь меня одного!

Иногда присутствие одного человека, даже безмолвное, помогает справиться с отчаянием. Человек это не только плоть и кости. Это пламя в душе, ее роскошь и богатство, беспорядок мыслей и океан чувств, полный противоречий. Я больше не убегаю от тебя. Я готов посмотреть правде в глаза. Если я потеряю тебя, то потеряю все. Нужно найти в себе смелость произнести эти слова, иначе по-настоящему останешься один. Эйджи окутал страх, словно дыхание осеннего ветра в предрассветный час. Эш поддался самому страшному чувству — отчаянию, что похоже на первый снег в ноябре.

Холод.

Это все, что осталось от их когда-то объединенных душ.


	6. Примирение (1)

Эта осень унесла их сердца, а вместе с ними и часть души. Не осталось ни единого желания продолжать дальше. Смотреть вперед, туда, где находится другая жизнь… За горизонт, далеко и совершенно недосягаемо… Разве это правильно? Что-то ждет нас в будущем, и хочется верить, что все раны заживут, или однажды они станут спасением в последний момент, когда все кажется потерянным. Но есть настоящее. В потоке суеты и течении времени достаточно лишь застыть в одном мгновении. Будь это взгляд в сторону или на случайного прохожего, будь то ветер, смахнувший пыль с пустых дорог и израненной души. Стоять, как парализованный, словно познал всю свою жизнь или же тайны мироздания. Но мгновение пройдет, и все снова вернется на прежние места. Будь у вечности цена, люди покупали бы ее пачками, но мгновения не купили бы и за копейки, а ведь именно из них постепенно и складывается вечность для каждого из нас.

Они вернулись в Лос-Анджелес с разницей в два дня. Макс был удивлен поведением каждого из них, но так и не смог понять причину их ссоры. Никто не хотел разговаривать друг с другом, но они не могли оставаться в стороне, ведь в клинике они обязаны работать вместе. Лечить людей, а не болезнь. Они забыли одно из правил клятвы Гиппократа, из-за чего и началась битва двух гениев, которые не просто спасали людей, но брали самых тяжелых пациентов со сложными диагнозами. Дух соперничества разжигал огонь в их глазах, высвобождая желания, подобно пламени в глубокой ночи. Они не могли просить прощения, как и не могли простить. Осталось лишь медленно догорать дотла, вместе со всеми чувствами и несказанными словами.

В клинику поступали люди с совершенно невероятными диагнозами, что порой начинаешь задумываться — а все ли нам известно о человеческом теле? Почему появляются такие болезни и откуда? Долг каждого врача найти причину заболевания и устранить ее, но что более важно, быть отзывчивым человеком с добрым сердцем. Эш всегда добр и приветлив, чем сразу очаровывает абсолютно любого пациента и располагает к себе доверие. Эйджи — наоборот. Серьезен, убедителен, но мягок и невероятно искренен, за это его и любят. В отделении видели, что в последнее время они стараются избегать друг друга, но если им вдвоем приходится проводить операцию, то лучше них не было никого. Точность, полное понимание друг друга и ни одного лишнего слова или движения. Каждый из них иногда просил о помощи у другого. Это не была слабость, никогда, но смелость, чтобы немного ослабить свою бдительность. Проблемы всегда решаются быстрее, когда вовлечено больше людей. Сложную работу невозможно делать в одиночку, особенно зная, что рядом есть тот, кто готов помочь в любой момент.

Сейчас они были одни, но все-таки не одиноки.

* * *

Абигейл Эванс. Девочка шести лет. Она поступила в клинику с воспалением поджелудочной железы, причиной которого был муковисцидоз (тяжелое наследственное заболевание, сопровождающееся легочными инфекциями). Ее лечащим врачом стал Эйджи. Казалось бы, нужно всего лишь понять, что с девочкой не так и почему помимо основного диагноза у нее начинает отказывать печень. Эйджи не мог сосредоточиться только на одном диагнозе и начать лечение, потому что результаты исследований и анализов были весьма противоречивыми, из-за чего мнения постоянно расходились — принимая это то за инфекционное, то за аутоиммунное. Эш предложил сделать девочке УЗИ и КТ для исключения ложной кисты поджелудочной железы. Эйджи не хотел работать вместе с ним, но ему пришлось пересилить себя и ослабить свои принципы и позволить Эшу провести исследования. По словам Линкса, при УЗИ можно обнаружить кальцификаты, увеличение размеров поджелудочной железы и неровность ее контуров, а КТ позволяет при хроническом панкреатите помимо кальцификатов в поджелудочной железе обнаружить расширение протока поджелудочной железы и желчных протоков, неравномерное увеличение железы, скопление жидкости, изменения в окружающих тканях. Теперь они вместе пытались спасти жизнь маленькой Абигейл.

— Миссис Эванс, мы должны достать и посмотреть в разрезе ее поджелудочную. Возможно, причина заболевания именно там, но обычные исследования не дают нам конкретных результатов, — Эйджи пытался оставаться спокойным, совершенно не понимая, почему эта женщина не позволяет помочь своей дочери.

— Как это возможно?! Вы даже не знаете, что с ней? Так, подождите… Что вы хотите сделать?!

— У нее патологическое состояние, обусловленное образованием кальцинатов в протоках и паренхиме органа и ведущее к ухудшению внутри- и внешнесекретной функции. Это очень серьезно, и нам необходимо ваше согласие на операцию.

— Да вы все сумасшедшие! Нет! Нет! Я не позволю резать свою дочь! И вообще, мы поедем в другую клинику, где ей действительно помогут!

— Не будьте такой идиоткой, — Эш больше не мог молча стоять в стороне, и поэтому он решил немного надавить на ее самолюбие. — У нее камни в поджелудочной, она медленно умирает, а вы только и пытаетесь скорее избавиться от нее.

— Да как вы смеете?! Я напишу на вас заявление, и больше вы здесь работать не будете! Да что там, нигде не сможете!

— Хорошо. Делайте, что хотите, — Эш забрал документы и посмотрел в глаза плачущей женщине, зная, что осталось сказать совсем немного для ее согласия. — Готов поспорить, что вы с ней и до выхода не дойдете, как желчь распространится по всему телу и доберется до сердца. Думаю, понятно, что произойдет, — Эш взглянул еще раз на бумаги, а после перевел взгляд на нее и задал вопрос, немного приподняв бровь: — Выписываем?

— Я подпишу, давайте сюда… Только помогите ей…

После изъятия органа стало ясно, что причина совсем не здесь, не в печени, и даже не в легких. Они оба до сих пор оставались в неведении болезни, продолжая держать дистанцию между собой. Эйджи было трудно сдерживаться, он часто срывался по пустякам от понимания собственной беспомощности. Скажи, почему я чувствую себя одиноким, зная, что ты рядом? Покажи мне причину, по которой я живу. Притворяться тем, кем не являешься, просто бессмысленно. Эйджи не хватало внимания со стороны Эша, его шуток, осторожных, но таких нежных поцелуев. В это время Эш пытался найти правильные слова, он хотел быть услышанным.

В этот вечер они остались вдвоем в ординаторской. Эш поставил две чашки теплого обжаренного кофе на гладкий стол, слегка заваленный документами. Хорошее завершение дня после двенадцати часов изнурительной работы. Любое слово, сказанное вполголоса, отражалось бы от стен пустых коридоров клиники. Они молча пили кофе, переглядываясь время от времени. Эйджи не мог перестать думать об этой девочке. Он тихо положил голову на плечо своего друга, зная, что тот не оттолкнет его. Эш чувствовал каждый стук сердца, каждый вздох, что содрогал воздух, погрязший в тишине. Они еще не утратили привязанность к своим чувствам. Рука об руку, они смотрели на закат, на алое солнце, скрывающееся за горизонтом. Смотрели в тишине. Иногда молчание сильнее любого крика. Оно может успокоить израненное сердце, усмирить гнев в душе, донести слова сильной тоски в разлуке. Даже на линии огня, когда все висит на волоске, их любовь неприкасаема.

* * *

Сложные люди знают все, кроме самих себя. Можно сказать, они живут в своем мире, что сами и создали. Наверно, это страшно — открыть свою душу и быть честным, хотя бы по отношению к себе. Но даже таким людям нужен кто-то, кто готов принять их такими. Несовершенными.

Эйджи все еще продолжал избегать Эша по неопределенным причинам, но было заметно, что лед в его сердце начал медленно таять. Сам же Эш стал просить чаще ставить их в одну смену. Днем они спасали людей, а ночью — души друг друга. Так вышло, что в определенный момент Эйджи понял, что ошибался насчет своей профессии. Да, нельзя спасти абсолютно всех, но тех, кого можно, нужно спасать обязательно. Делать все возможное, все зависящее от тебя, а после гордиться своей работой и не сожалеть о допущенных ошибках. Работа врачей весьма противоречивая, если говорить о справедливости и равноправии, но в этом и ее ценность.

На следующий день один из врачей предположил наличие у девочки аллергической реакции на вещества. Эш сделал ей тесты на металлы, и почти все результаты оказались положительными. От антибиотиков широкого спектра Абигейл не становилось лучше. С избирательностью тесно связано понятие о широте спектра активности антибактериальных препаратов. Ошибочным является представление о том, что препараты широкого спектра более «надежны», более «сильны», а применение антибиотиков с узким спектром действия в меньшей степени способствует развитию резистентности организма. Появление пятен на коже только усугубило ситуацию, из которой, как казалось, нет выхода. Никто не мог назвать диагноз и помочь девочке, как ей в это время приходилось терпеть боль. Чтобы хоть немного облегчить состояние Абигейл, Эш решил сделать ей плазмаферез (аппаратное очищение крови). Таким образом, на основе фильтрации плазмы, из нее будут удалены токсины, липиды и другие вредные вещества, а значит повысится текучесть крови, снижая нагрузку на органы.

— А это долго? И что это такое? Мне же не будет больно? — едва слышно спросила девочка, сжимая плюшевого мишку в руках.

— Около часа, — ответил Эш, проверяя ее пульс и сердцебиение. — Твоя кровь пройдет через все эти провода и вернется в тело, и это совсем не больно. Ты, главное, не смотри, если страшно.

— И вовсе не страшно, — немного обиженно прозвучал ответ маленькой мисс Эванс.

— Да, я говорил, что у нас тут скучно, — Эш кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Останетесь со мной?

* * *

Этот вопрос заставил Эша вспомнить о недавней ночи. После работы он вместе с Эйджи пошел в гости к Максу. Теплый семейный ужин в компании близких людей. Разговоры о поездке в Нью-Йорк, из которого они привезли подарки для Майкла и Роуз, десятки фотографий и бесценные воспоминания. Перебрав белого вина, они остались у Макса. В небольшой комнате они разделили кровать одну на двоих. Одной искры хватило, чтобы вновь разжечь любовь. Их стоны заглушал легкий ночной ветер, слегка касающийся штор, а страстные поцелуи оставляли ожоги на губах. Нежные прикосновения и объятия действовали не хуже анестезии. Уже глубокой ночью они сидели, рассматривая созвездия на небосводе, и говорили так, словно ничего и не было. Но этой бессонной ночью, когда растаял очередной вечер, они просили друг друга лишь об одном. Утро расписывает восходы акварелью, в которой их ложь осядет пылью. Учащенный пульс отдавал в голову, и они содрогались от каждого движения.

Говорят, что костная боль одна из самых сильных. Но есть определенные места, которые напоминают о боли, определенные имена, горькие на вкус, определенные события, приводящие к воспоминаниям, к которым тяжело вернуться спустя пять, десять и даже пятнадцать лет. До сих пор внутри что-то все еще продолжает ранить. Они ошибаются. Одна из самых сильных, это та, что причиняет собственное сердце.

— Ты помнишь, как ночами не мог уснуть? Ты помнишь, что говорил мне тогда, Эйджи?

[Останься. Просто останься. Поговори со мной. Помолчи со мной. Да какая разница… стоит ли думать о том, что правильно было бы сказать, что верно было бы сделать?]

— А знаешь, что я тебе ответил?

[Мы так чертовски похожи, когда истекаем кровью.]

* * *

— А-а-а-ай! Больно! Больно! Моя рука! Помогите! — пронзительным криком Абигейл разрушила повисшую тишину.

— У нее лихорадка. Срочно несите лед и охлаждающее одеяло! — сразу же отреагировал Эш, проверив ее пульс и температуру тела.

— Но мы совсем недавно отдали последний комплект бригаде скорой помощи.

— Значит идите в другое отделение! Сейчас же!

Плазмаферез так и не был проведен из-за внезапной боли в руке. Эш понимал, что больше ждать нельзя. Он взял девочку на руки и отнес в ванную, направив поток холодной воды на руку, чтобы хоть немного сбить температуру и уменьшить боль. Вскоре сыпь неизвестного происхождения покрыла всю руку и постепенно перешла на ногу. Больше не осталось вариантов для того или иного диагноза, все было неверным. Они просто хотели спасти ее, но одного желания было недостаточно.

— Эта жизнь и так несправедлива я а мы делаем только хуже. Она — маленькая девочка, что должна расти под лучами этого солнца, играть с котятами и щенками и собирать цветы, — прерывистым голосом говорил Эйджи, нервно перебирая пальцы. — Если мы не возьмем себя в руки, эта чертова сыпь покроет все ее тело, и она умрет. Да, самое паршивое в нашей работе это не отрезать конечности и копаться во внутренностях, а сообщать об этом близким пациента.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Эйджи! — Эш испуганно смотрел на своего друга, думая, что тот просто снова в истерике от отчаяния, но он ошибался, все было намного проще. — Ей шесть лет, и ты хочешь сделать ее инвалидом?!

— Она будет жить. А это намного важнее.

* * *

Разве в жизни каждого из нас не встречаются короткие главы, кажущиеся сущим пустяком, но воздействующие на дальнейший ход событий?

Разве нужен повод, чтобы открыть бутылку старого доброго вина в холодный вечер?

За окном едва слышен шепот дождя, а не до конца затянувшийся омут воспоминаний тянет на дно. Идти по старому асфальту, остановиться на мгновение и засмотреться на облака. Серые густые облака, затягивающие все вплоть до горизонта. Этот город словно окутан ветрами и томными поцелуями неба. Совсем скоро зажгутся фонари, освещая путь всем идущим домой. Терпкий аромат из кофеен расстилается по широким улицам, а мы становимся ближе несмотря на километры холодной мглы.

Еще совсем недавно мы думали: «Неужели надо обязательно отдалиться от человека, чтобы осознать, какое место он занимает в твоей жизни?». Разрушить то, к чему мы шли все эти годы, легко, но это больше не восстановить, и как бы не было больно, не отвергай меня. Все меняется.

...и я рад, что на свете есть расстояния более немыслимые, чем между тобой и мною.


	7. Примирение (2)

У нас всех есть кальций в костях, железо в венах, углерод в душе и азот в мозгах. Наверно, человек — это всего лишь 93% звездной пыли и душа, сотканная у одних из алого пламени, обжигающего плоть и закаляющего кровь, у других — из хрупкого, но прекрасного льда. Но чувства и эмоции не поддаются научному объяснению, ведь благодаря им мы и становимся «совершенными» и «безупречными», способными влюбляться в шрамы, маленькие глупости и слезы друг друга.

— У вашей дочери поражена кожа, и идет разрушение красных кровяных клеток. Из-за этого увеличена печень, вызывающая гемолитическую анемию. Поскольку это распространяется по всему телу, мы должны ампутировать ей ногу и руку, — спокойным голосом произнес Эйджи, стараясь смотреть прямо в глаза матери умирающего ребенка, до сих пор не веря в происходящее. — Боюсь, что это единственный выход.

Миссис Эванс просто стояла молча, будучи не в состоянии плакать, и наблюдала, как увозят ее любимую дочь. Сложно представить, какая тяжелая жизнь ждет их после этого. Говорят, что врачи имеют право на ошибку, ведь одна разрушенная жизнь не стоит сотни спасенных.

Эйджи, я понимаю, что ты хочешь быть лучше, особенно после потери одного пациента, но сейчас ты совершаешь ошибку. Я не могу доказать, а ты не веришь мне… Даже не слушаешь! Ты поступаешь неверно из-за собственной наивности» Эш остался в ординаторской, несколько раз перечитал анамнез, перебирая все возможные диагнозы. Хватило и одной минуты, после чего он выбежал из кабинета, надеясь на то, что Эйджи еще не начал операцию.

— Линкс, вам нельзя сюда, все стерильно, — твердо сказала медсестра, что стояла снаружи.

— Что? Да плевать! Остановите операцию! Эйджи! — от недостатка воздуха Эш говорил прерывистым голосом. — У нее болезнь Гюнтера.

* * *

Позднее Эш объяснил и Эйджи, и миссис Эванс, как он пришел к такому выводу. Болезнь Гюнтера — это хроническая фоточувствительность, вызывающая поражения кожи и то же самое разрушение эритроцитов. Обычно болезнь проявляется на 1-ом году жизни, но иногда и позже — на 4-5м годах.

— Так значит, все в порядке? — спрашивала женщина, вытирая слезы. — Но… но как же ей теперь жить?

— Она — уникальный ребенок. Придется отказаться от школы и перейти на домашнее обучение, а на окна нужно будет поставить защитные фильтры. Да, ей будут недоступны многие радости детства, но думаю, что она справится, — Эш взял девочку за руку и улыбнулся. — Скажи, Абигейл, ты готова начать новую, совершенно необычную жизнь?

— Да… только немного страшно… Мам, а можно мне мороженое?

— Конечно, солнышко.

Эш вышел из палаты и подошел к окну, где его ждал Эйджи. Они ничего не сказали друг другу, только обменялись взглядами. Эйджи признал, что ошибался, но вместо сожалений его мысли были заняты благодарностью. Иногда людям нужно просто знать, что они не сходят с ума, а кто-то другой точно знает, что ты чувствуешь. Им нужно, чтобы кто-то объяснил то, что они не могут объяснить сами.

Просто никто не хочет быть один.

* * *

Конец ноября.

Время, когда пряный аромат корицы вперемешку с яблочным воздухом игриво танцует над терпким глинтвейном, а облака пара поднимаются над теплыми чашками горячего бельгийского шоколада, в котором медленно тает зефир. В холодное время люди сплетают руки за ужином при свечах. Это тепло объединяет не только их души, но и тела. Забвение из-за крепкого вина часто спонтанно и не поддается контролю. Ты смотришь на свою любовь как на море в конце утеса. Ты смотришь как на падение в глубину, где либо утонешь, либо освободишься.

Неудовлетворенность отравляла кожу, словно последняя доза морфия. Каждая клеточка тела требовала внимания, прикосновения ладони, касания пальцев.

Эйджи прикусил уголок подушки, в то время как Эш начал ласкать его. Поглаживая головку большим пальцем, он слегка надавил на уздечку, сдерживая стоны Эйджи другой рукой. Тело изнывало от желания и страсти. Хотелось лечь на живот и выгнуться в спине — что Эйджи и сделал. Стыдно? Странно? Желать болезненно-сладкого сопротивления. Чтобы член медленно входил, головкой растягивая мышцы. Чтобы пальцы Эша слегка проникали внутрь, заставляя дрожать.

Они поменялись ролями.

Эйджи накрыл шею своего возлюбленного поцелуями, оставляя на ней следы от зубов, и прихватывал волосы до боли, искр, слез и беспомощности. От мысли, что его укусят, у Эша перехватывало дыхание. Теперь он униженно и сладко предлагал себя. Ему уже было знакомо это ощущение, но сейчас все иначе. Тело перестало быть инструментом, оно стало свободным.

Эш вцепился в одеяло, когда его руки схватил Эйджи, переплетая пальцы. Каждое движение, каждый толчок заставляли тело гореть от этого тепла. Эш тихо застонал, кончая, выжимая себя до капли. Спутанные волосы, что лезли в глаза, сперма, размазанная по белой простыни, и красное вино, пролитое на пол. Они уснули сразу после того, как сходили в душ. В их объятиях было все, что нельзя сказать словами, наверно, это и не требовалось.

И лунный свет, и ночь неразделимы.

* * *

В начале есть любовь. Извращенная и неудовлетворенная.

После появляется отсутствие холода и безразличия, и все же независимый, замедленный рост мыслей продолжается.

Однако новые начинания не являются неуловимыми, чтобы начать все заново. Как приход весны. Чтобы принести тепло благодарности, тепло честности и уязвимости.

И, наконец, сквозь холод одиночества и пламя невзгод, возрождается надежда, а вместе с ней и чистая, искренняя любовь.


	8. Последний шаг

— Как думаешь, мне стоит сказать ему сейчас об этом или немного подождать?

— Ты про увольнение? — раздался голос Макса, который сидел рядом с детьми и помогал им с домашним заданием. — Эш, ты на кухне?

— Да. А что?

— Это ты на какой вопрос ответил?

— Боже, хватит кричать, — Эш зашел в комнату, держа в руках чашку кофе. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Я думал, ты нальешь нам чай…

Эш тихо выдохнул и ушел на кухню. В последнее время он часто оставался у Макса после работы. Не было никакого желания идти домой, возвращаться туда, где многое уже произошло, но кое-чему было так и не суждено сбыться.

— Я, конечно, не одобряю твоего решения, собственно, как и не понимаю причины. Устал от работы или опять с Эйджи поссорился?

— Кажется, я просто понял, что мое место не здесь.

— Но вы встретились спустя столько лет. Неужели ты готов отказаться от всего, что имеешь сейчас, Эш?

— Я в любом случае буду сожалеть, что бы ни сделал. Но я расскажу Эйджи обо всем, потому что он не должен чувствовать вину. Он не должен… нести ответственность за мое решение…

* * *

[21 час назад]

— Эй, Линкс, тебя пациент ждет, а ты тут сидишь один и снова ничего не делаешь, — возмущено сказал Джеймс, один из кардиологов отделения. — Живо за работу!

— А ты не зазнавайся. Скромность украшает человека, — глав. врач, Эмили Моррис, подтвердила слова своего коллеги.

— Ох, какая же вы сегодня строгая, миссис Моррис, — игривым голосом возразил Эш, не переставая быть обаятельным и немного хитрым. — Не хотите чашечку чая?

— Вот, — она положила на стол медицинскую карту. — Изучи все это и, пожалуйста, найди с ней общий язык. Она отказывается нам что-либо рассказывать.

Не вдаваясь в подробности, Эш сразу же назвал несколько диагнозов, которые больше всего подходили под эти симптомы, назначил необходимые анализы и попросил сообщить ему о изменении состояния. В этот раз его пациенткой была Клэр Митчелл. Девушка, что изменила жизнь Эша.

[18 часов назад]

— Уходите! Я не буду отвечать на ваши вопросы! Мне больно… а вы только смотрите… и даже не пытаетесь понять…

— Я делаю, что возможно, но мне нужно узнать о вас побольше, но к сожалению, вы не хотите со мной разговаривать.

— Если анализы уже готовы, и вы все ничего не нашли, тогда отпустите меня домой. Я просто не хочу здесь оставаться.

— Я не могу вас отпустить…

— Не подходите!

[16 часов назад]

Длинные гудки по телефону. Молчание, повисшее в этом воздухе. Дыхание, иногда сходившее с ритма, собственно как и сердце Эша.

Эйджи, пожалуйста, ответь мне… Я не знаю, что делать… Ей не становится лучше от препаратов, которые мы даем, но назначить другие я не могу, потому что не знаю диагноза… Господи, мне так больно, и даже тебя нет рядом… Эйджи…

[15 часов назад]

Органы Клэр отказывают один за другим, состояние ухудшается, и никто не может это остановить. Стали известны результаты последних анализов. Эш понял, что уже поздно, что ее уже нельзя спасти. Осталась всего одна деталь, одна фраза, которую рано или поздно говорит каждый врач хирургического отделения одному из двадцати пациентов, но разве это просто сказать человеку о том, что он умирает?

Существует два вида причин смерти пациента: объективные и субъективные. В первом случае пациент был доставлен в больницу уже в тяжелом состоянии, и времени на постановку диагноза было недостаточно, или же сама болезнь была сложной и протекала не по правилам. Во втором случае было проведено недостаточное обследование и неверная постановка диагноза. Это может не повлиять существенно на исход заболевания, но пациент умрет именно из-за неправильного диагноза.

[14 часов назад]

— Вы пришли, чтобы жалеть меня? Да, моя жизнь далеко не сахар, но вполне меня устраивает. Ну да, вы же можете сказать, что я ненормальная. Тогда отправьте в психиатрию, зачем держать меня здесь?

— Я не хочу вас в чем-либо обвинять. У каждого из нас может быть тяжелая жизнь, я сам прошел через подобное, но могу сказать, что это сделало меня тем, кто я сейчас.

— Только вам, мистер Линкс, не приходится страдать от невыносимой боли… Почему вы не лечите меня? Почему только наблюдаете?

— К сожалению, уже слишком поздно. Мы больше не сможем ничего сделать, поэтому вам остается только жить… хотя бы столько, сколько осталось… И да, боль может быть не только физической, вы просто не представляете, насколько сильно у меня изранены сердце и душа.

— Жить? Разве это просто? Ну сколько? Год… Два… Линкс, ответьте мне, неужели месяц?

— У вас отказала уже половина систем, и еще несколько сильно повреждены. Мы могли бы найти донора, пересадить печень, но у нас нет времени. Извините, мне правда жаль, что не смог помочь вам.

— Да скажите уже сколько?!

— Около восьми часов.

[11 часов назад]

— Вы так и будете здесь сидеть?

— Я виноват в том, что происходит. Я не могу уйти.

— Разве вам не нужно идти домой к своим любимым? Или же никого нет?

— Есть, но это все немного не то… И еще, можете называть меня по имени. Я — Эш.

— Красивое… Оно подходит вам… Эш, не тратьте свое время на меня, будьте с теми, кто жив, тот, кто может и должен находиться рядом. Наверно, ради любви люди и живут.

— Я должен быть рядом с вами сейчас. Правда, я не знаю почему, но позвольте хотя бы так…

— Спасибо.

[10 часов назад]

— Эш, возьми меня за руку… Я не знаю, что нужно чувствовать… Мне немного тревожно, но на душе почему-то спокойно… Неужели, умирать не так страшно, как кажется? Словно погружаешься в безмятежный сон, что будет длиться вечно…

— Клэр, вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы прекрасны?

— Не уверена, но думаю нет…

— Тогда я буду первым.

[9 часов назад]

— Эш, вы влюблены?

— Да. Но моя любовь неправильна. Я не могу объяснить эти чувства, они длились слишком долго, и… сейчас мы снова вместе… но что-то до сих пор не отпускает…

— Любовь сквозь время — самая чистая и прекрасная. Береги это… в своем сердце…

[6 часов назад]

— Клэр Митчелл. Я не жалел тебя, но был откровенен и поэтому должен признаться... еще бы совсем немного, и я бы влюбился в тебя. Твои слова не дают мне покоя. Оставить все, как есть, или же начать с нуля? Я начинаю сомневаться в себе, в своих чувствах… Мы через многое прошли, да я же ради него стал врачом! Я хотел просто увидеть его снова, и мне абсолютно плевать на чужие жизни! Это так эгоистично, но я достаточно легко принимаю смерть своих пациентов, потому что знаю, что сделал все, что от меня зависит. Но теперь все это под сомнением… Можно ли так поступать? Я решил для себя, что больше никому не сделаю больно… Клэр Митчелл, время смерти — 3:27.

* * *

Эш, прости, что не ответил сразу. Я вроде говорил тебе, что уехал на два дня на конференцию в Сан-Франциско. Я правда был очень занят и даже не мог позвонить. Я очень переживаю за тебя. У меня рейс через три часа, поэтому вечером я приду к тебе. Пожалуйста, напиши, если нужно что-нибудь купить.

Никогда не возвращаться в прошлое — одно из главных правил жизни. Может казаться, что оно осталось где-то далеко за горизонтом, но на самом деле до сих пор мелькает в настоящем. Прошлое, хранящее жестокость и кровь всех жертв, напоминает о себе проблеском в потоке мыслей. Эш помнит каким он был. Слабым, но чертовски привлекательным мальчишкой, умеющим нападать на жертву, словно дикая рысь. Осторожно заманить в ловушку, дать жертве возможность насладиться юным телом, а после убить. Он терпел. Он ждал. Ради настоящей свободы и истинной любви. Но даже сейчас его сломанная душа и израненное сердце не могут смириться с этим правилом. Слишком правильно, слишком идеально для того, чьи руки испачканы алой кровью.

Эш читал сообщение от Эйджи, а на глазах медленно появлялись слезы. Непонимание собственных чувств сводило с ума, заставляя принимать неверные решения. Он достал пистолет, что лежал в шкафу нетронутым почти восемь лет, и положил палец на курок. Эш продолжал уверять себя, что позволил другому человеку умереть из-за собственной глупости, отрицая настоящие причины. Я не могу… не могу вот так покончить с собой! Эйджи… Эйджи, пожалуйста, приди ко мне как можно скорее… Останови меня! Сожаления о прошлом накрыли, словно волна в бушующем ледяном океане, в котором можно утонуть, если отдаться этой воде. Это была первая мысль о самоубийстве, но она не отпускала уже несколько часов. Эш сидел возле окна, вдыхая свежий воздух позднего вечера, и считал минуты в ожидании Эйджи.

Хлопнула входная дверь, а после раздался знакомый голос.

— Эш, знаешь, я совсем забыл про ухудшение погоды и уж никак не ожидал такого холодного ветра, я очень… замерз… — Эйджи стоял, как вкопанный, и просто не верил увиденному. — А откуда это у тебя?

— Я устал так жить. Хотел помогать, а в итоге только и делаю, что убиваю. Разве это правильно?

— Скажи мне, что происходит!

В одном далеком городе медленно падал снег. Мягкий белый снег осторожно укрывал этот город серебряным полотном. В другом — капли дождя отбивали мелодию небес, отливая радугой под солнечным светом, а где-то была слышна песня ветра. Времени не дано стереть из памяти шепот родного голоса, а вместе с ним и осколки воспоминаний. То, что разрывает изнутри, рано или поздно захочет высвободиться наружу: все тайные желания, давние страхи и даже ничтожные мимолетные чувства.

Глаза смотрят в глаза. И нет больше пути назад.

— Эйджи, как думаешь, какое из чувств сильнее… — Эш снял предохранитель и подставил пистолет к виску, продолжая смотреть на Эйджи. — Любовь или отчаяние?


	9. Сквозь время и до конца

Говорят, что время лечит, ну а что, если это болезнь, уничтожающая все внутри?

Шли дни, недели, а затем и года, но лучше не становилось. Эш не находил себе места, терял направление, пока окончательно не упал в пропасть, что состояла из травм, обид и сожалений. Время ничего не исцелило, только усилило боль и продолжает разрушать остатки прекрасного, самого чистого, что сохранилось в его сердце.

Сейчас Эш пытается что-то исправить, но это похоже на неправильно склеенный стеклянный шар, придется снова разбивать и собирать заново, по крупицам. Он не тот, кем был раньше. Ему уже давно не семнадцать. Даже при сильных стараниях, нельзя искоренить и изменить все — что-то действительно уйдет, что-то будет возвращаться рецидивами, а что-то останется навсегда, так глубоко сокрытое от других.

Исцеляет ли время или только ранит сильнее — никому неизвестно. У каждого человека свой предел боли. Одним достаточно и минуты, другим не хватит и вечности.

* * *

Если жертвовать чем-то — то всем, что есть. Они стояли напротив друг друга, будто на краю обрыва, с которого нужно кого-то столкнуть, хмурясь, нервно сжимая пальцы, словно бросая вызов всем вокруг. Они ждали правильных, таких нужных слов, которые не могли произнести сами.

— Эш… — начал было Эйджи, но тот перебил его.

— Не называй меня так! Я… нет… Мы с тобой взрослые люди. Мы прекрасно знаем, что все уже должно было давно закончиться.

— А я ведь тоже об этом думал… — облегченно произнес Эйджи.

— Неужели?

— Ну понимаешь… Любви уже нет, как и той бешеной привязанности и безумного доверия. Думаешь, за эти семь с лишним лет мы были верны друг другу? Изменили, давно пожалели, снова изменили. Мы были парой лишь фактически, и…

— И даже сейчас все предрешено. Расставание неизбежно.

В углу комнаты стояли небольшие коробки, а на них лежали вырезки из газет, пара писем и несколько фотографий. Эйджи сразу же узнал их. Это были те самые фотографии из писем, которые он присылал Эшу из Японии. Когда между ними был океан, только письма связывали их сердца. Со временем они перестали отвечать друг другу, но продолжали хранить то, что уже получили. Именно письмо может донести чувства, не утратив смысл. Когда люди не могут признаться друг другу, когда им не хватает слов, они пишут письма. В газетах же были статьи на первой странице о нападениях и убийствах. Предполагаемый преступник, наследник господина Гольдзине, так и не был найден, а после в редакцию поступила информация о неразглашении от вышестоящих должностных лиц со стороны государства. Эш продумал все до мельчайших деталей, он не хотел снова сесть в тюрьму, но хотел унаследовать счета в банках и недвижимость. Все вышло так, как Эш и планировал. Эйджи не знал об этом, точнее, знал, но не все.

— И это ты говоришь мне, что мы взрослые люди? Тогда почему ты не закончил эту вереницу лжи?!

Эйджи был вне себя от ярости. Ему больше двадцати трех лет, но он до сих пор ненавидит наглую ложь. Та самая, что похожа на удар ножом в спину. А Эш умел врать, и это раздражало еще больше. Все просто. Человеческие эмоции чрезвычайно сложны и деликатны. Не каждый человек вкладывает чувства в свои слова. Люди могут притворяться и лгать другим.

— Я не врал тебе! Никогда!

— Тогда это что? Это ведь ты?! — прокричал Эйджи, задыхаясь от собственных слез. — Сколько еще убийств ты совершил после того, как я уехал?!

— Мне пришлось… я не мог уладить все мирным путем… Говорю же, что я убийца! Я совсем не изменился!

— Почему ты стал врачом? Уже с тринадцати лет моей целью было научиться применять свои знания на благо людей и помочь им не просто продлить свою жизнь, но и сделать ее немного лучше. Эмоции могут вылечить болезнь или же усугубить ее. Я понял, что чувства и медицина связаны воедино.

— Я был очарован воплощением этой безликой и холодной науки, — прошептал Эш, закрывая лицо руками. — И еще мечтал вновь увидеть тебя… Все эти годы я прилагал столько усилий, я потратил время на изучение естественных наук… И ради чего? Чтобы снова убивать людей, будучи не в силах помочь им?! Ты просто не понимаешь!

— Я не — Я не понимаю?! Ты, что, смеешься надо мной? Мы прошли вместе каждый шаг сквозь это дерьмо, и тебе хватает смелости утверждать, что я не понимаю? Что ты пытаешься мне доказать? Или себе? Ответь мне!

— Скажи, что всю жизнь я поступал правильно…

Они оба виновны в том, что идут против истины, даже когда знают ее. Правда в том, что у всех слов есть обратная сторона. И говорят не всегда все, что хотят сказать. Люди испытывают других, чтобы проверить самих себя. Противоречиво, правда?

— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?! Хотя нет, постой, я скажу тебе все, прежде чем ты застрелишь меня, — Эйджи встал рядом и направил пистолет на себя, крепко сжимая его в дрожащей руке Эша. — Я очарован тобой с самой первой встречи. С каждым днем я все больше узнавал тебя, твои страхи, чувства, радости и боли… Я все делил с тобой! Сам того не замечая, я полюбил тебя, но мысль о расставании продолжала терзать мою душу. В какой-то миг я подумал, что потерял тебя, но все-таки ты пришел тогда в аэропорт. Я молился всем богам за возможность увидеть тебя снова. Мои письма, все вложенные в них чувства… Я с нетерпением ждал от тебя ответа. Со временем чувства стали увядать, но я помнил все, что мы пережили вместе. И сейчас, когда я рядом с тобой, ты лжешь мне о своих чувствах! О чем ты еще сожалеешь?!

— Эйджи… я не хотел…

— Я пытался найти настоящего тебя! Думал, что нашел, но ошибся вновь. Я видел твои страдания и слезы… никому бы не пожелал такой судьбы… Ты не убивал, а просто пытался выжить! Я никогда не обвинял тебя в этом, только тебе моих слов недостаточно! Заставь меня замолчать, стреляй! Чего же ты ждешь?!

— Прощения… я слышал, что прощение способно исцелить…

Слезы освобождали их чувства, а в сердцах лозой вились артерии и артериолы. Тот, кто выбирает прощение, становится на начало долгого пути. Это не разовая сделка или панацея. Прощение должно войти в кровь. Стать частью души. Из обессиленных рук пистолет выпал на пол, пронзая леденящую тишину звоном тяжелого металла. Эйджи был готов простить Эша, ведь ему тоже есть за что просить у него прощения. Он и сам причинял боль другим.

— Аслан Джейд Калленриз. Я часто задавался вопросами о том, кто ты есть. Наверно, именно сейчас, передо мной стоит тот самый… настоящий… Ты такой же, как и я. Плачешь, смеешься, радуешься и сожалеешь. Можно ли сказать, что ты моя родственная душа? Не знаю. Но думаю, пришло время, тебе самому ответить на мои вопросы. Находясь в отчаянии, душу отравляет яд. Не только твою, но и мою тоже. Ты правда был готов спустить курок? Или же ты просто ждал меня?

— Да.. Да, черт возьми! Я был готов застрелиться! Кажется, что у меня хорошая жизнь? Нет! В последнее время ты отталкиваешь меня, и я не знаю, что сделал не так. Ты нужен мне, как никто другой… Я боюсь потерять чувства, я не хочу нарушать обещаний… Знаешь, почему я взял имя Эш? Потому что всю свою жизнь я медленно тлел, оставляя после себя пепел, в надежде, что кто-нибудь сможет разжечь во мне пламя. И это ты. Только сейчас я понял, что моя смерть не привела бы ни к чему хорошему, очередная боль для твоего несчастного сердца. Но если бы…

— Несмотря на исход я бы простил тебя, — перебил его Эйджи. — Потому что… потому что люблю тебя…

— Эйджи… Я… я не знаю, что должен чувствовать… — Эш обнял его, уткнувшись в мягкие волосы, затаив дыхание, и внимая биение сердца. — Я наговорил тебе ужасные вещи, я пытался…

— Просто будь собой, — шепот прервался нежным поцелуем. — Перестань винить себя и никогда не возвращайся в прошлое. Живи со мной настоящим ради будущего.

Когда придет время, одна за другой погаснут звезды на черном полотне небосвода и унесутся так далеко, что больше никто не сможет увидеть их свет. Но даже если звезды были зажжены не по собственной воле, даже зная о том, что однажды им придется угаснуть в неизбежном потоке жизни, они не перестанут сиять до конца. Они будут с нами так долго, как только смогут, чтобы мы смогли почувствовать их свечение глубоко внутри, в другой части бесконечной вселенной — в своей душе.

То же происходит и с людьми. Они согласны на бессмысленные жертвы ради счастья других, не осознавая, что тем самым делают им больно. Когда люди влюблены, они безумны, одержимы и слепы. У них в руках были жизни, которые можно спасти сейчас, и они были бы счастливы отдать за это все… Это чувство впервые наполнило смыслом их пути, по которым они шли навстречу друг другу.

— Я отдам все, что у меня есть, поэтому прошу тебя, не уходи, — изо всех сил проталкиваясь сквозь слезы произнес Эш. Словно просил прощения у небес.

— В тот день я решил, что защищу тебя, и это обещание все еще в моем сердце, — слова Эйджи были полны надежды. И сегодня он доказал сам себе, что это не просто слова, не просто обещание, а его искреннее желание, что указывало путь, словно полярная звезда.

Внутренняя сила существует не для того, чтобы возвыситься над чем-то, а для того, чтобы удержать то, что тебе дорого.

* * *

Постепенно все вернулось на круги своя. В клинике они продолжали спасать людей, вместе устанавливали диагнозы, и достаточно часто оставались вместе на ночную смену. Каждый день — это новый шанс пытаться выжить в этой системе, смотреть на созвездия таинственного неба, где звезды кажутся ближе, чем заветная мечта — закрыть глаза, и нам снова по семнадцать лет. Мы стоим посреди золотого поля, готовые бежать вперед к рассвету в преддверии нового дня. Навстречу яркому солнцу вперемешку с северным ветром. Навстречу жизни, крепко держась за руки, никогда не расцепляя эти прочные узы, соединенные любовью.


	10. Эпилог

Аромат сухих роз. Запах увядающей красоты. Вино чувствуется очень слабо, но уловить можно. Это были именно розы, немного пыли на высохших лепестках и эфемерный запах отравы. Мрачно. Как будто стоишь посреди старого поместья, которое было покинуто около четверти века назад, все вещи были оставлены на своих местах, а розы чахли в пустых вазах. Несладкие, тоскливо увядшие цветы. Лепестки, хрупко высохшие с одно стороны и слегка подгнившие с другой. Тлеющие розы на огне смешались со вкусом вина на губах.

Старинные улицы Роттердама, пекарни Антверпена, холодные фьорды Бергена и рестораны Лондона. Европа была совсем не такой, как ее представлял себе Эйджи. Она удивляла, очаровывала и заставляла влюбляться в себя с первого раза.

— Тебе нравится здесь? — спросил Эш, медленно потягивая вино.

— Да, я даже не ожидал такого от тебя.

— Да брось! И еще раз, за тебя! С днем рождения, Эйджи!

Они взяли отпуск и уехали на два месяца в Европу. Это была идея Эша. Но сама поездка не была подарком. Настоящим подарком были билеты в Японию, где Эйджи не был уже два года.

— Кажется, я задолжал тебе один билет…

— Ты серьезно?! Мы поедем в Японию? — ошеломленно воскликнул Эйджи.

— Да, в Идзумо. Вылет завтра в 11 часов. У нас еще есть время насладиться Европой. Ты не рад?

— Спустя столько лет я буду дома… Немного тревожно… Словно я не готов вернуться домой.

— Верно. Твой дом больше не там, потому что ты свободен и будешь сам искать новое место для себя будущего.

— Наша поездка, словно путешествие в прошлое. Знаешь, Эш, я готов сказать «спасибо», а затем отпустить.

Европа — это изысканность высокой кухни, вековая история, чьей чеканной монетой является разнообразие языков и диалектов, величие архитектуры и искусства, первые войны и революции, что привели ее к процветанию. Сами же европейцы — открытые люди, с добрым сердцем и гордостью за свою страну. Тот, кто был здесь хотя бы раз, непременно захочет вернуться. Европа притягивает своими чудесами: замки из средневековья, таинственные леса, где бродят легенды о древних племенах, озера и водопады, величественные горные массивы с альпийскими лугами и, конечно же, города.

Такое близкое, но все еще далекое.

Эйджи не хватало чего-то более маленького, простого и родного. Он часто вспоминал фестивали, цветение сакуры и осенние клены, храмы и молитвы на удачу. Эш понимал его тоску по дому, поэтому решил подождать до дня рождения Эйджи, чтобы вместе с ним уехать в страну восходящего солнца.

Это не похоже на «вернуться и остаться», потому что будет долгожданное «здравствуй» и горькое «прощай».


End file.
